Kana
Kana (female Lawful Good human fighter) is a recruitable NPC in Neverwinter Nights 2. "Her posture perfect, her voice and stare unwavering, Kana has an icy demeanor that thaws ever so slightly when speaking to you. While short for a human warrior, her perfectly muscled frame would likely prove a challenge to any, even Khelgar." Original Campaign Kana is a fighter that practices the far eastern philosophy of "The Way". She is assigned to the PC after he/she acquires Crossroad Keep. She serves as the PC's second in command and takes care of most of the organization and day to day tasks within the keep. She is described as a rather cold woman who takes her job very seriously. Depending on how well the PC fortifies the keep and which side the PC chooses in the final battle, Kana is either killed or takes over the PC's position at the keep. If the PC chooses to side with the King of Shadows, Kana is killed by the PC when he/she returns to claim the keep and her severed head is placed on display. If the PC defeats the King of Shadows, but managed the keep poorly, Kana leaves and the keep's prominence wanes after the War of Shadow and the few recruits that remained turned much of the surrounding area into farmland. If the PC did a good job at managing the keep, Kana takes over his/her post and helps restore peace to the region and turn it into a major trade route. Deleted Content Originally, Kana was suppose to be found drunk in a tavern in the merchant district of Neverwinter. Here the PC tries to recruit her to serve as his/her right hand either in the City Watch or in Axle's gang. Her grandfather brought her family to Faerun from far east. It has been a tradition in their family that everyone be trained in "The Way". After she had learned all she could from her father, she traveled to Westgate in the Dragon Coast to hone her skills and joined the Night Masks, a group of mercenaries that did 'odd jobs'. There she met a man named Sanjan and was inspired by him. When he left the Night Masks to join the war effort in Neverwinter, she followed. During the War with Luskan, she and Sanjan successfully held the North Tower of Neverwinter with only 5 men. It was here that she became a living legend. After the war, Sanjan and her joined the City Watch and met Captain Brelaina and Cormick (who had not yet been promoted to marshal). She soon left after Sanjan's death and also because she could no longer stomach the corruption that had seeped into the Watch. With Sanjan dead, her blade had no worthy master to serve and thus spent her days drowning herself in ale. Numerous people have tried to recruit her including Axle Devrie, Captain Brelaina and her old Night Masks companions. When the PC tries to recruit her, she tells him/her to sod off but later changes her mind if the PC manages to get rid of the people that kept on pestering her. "My grandfather brought my family here from the far east. He taught my father what he called The Way. My family has sought to master our Way and it has been a difficult journey. The Way is a manner of looking at the world." -Kana In the deleted dialogs, it is strongly hinted that Kana is of Shou heritage and descent. The far east could pertain to either Kara-Tur where the Shou-Lung Empire is located and is the dominant empire, or the Unapproachable East which has a large number of Shou refugees and expatriates, especially in the Thesk region. Unlike the other nations of Kara-Tur such as the Wa and Kozakura which are rather xenophobic and isolationist, the Empire of Shou has had a long history of trading with Faerûn and on occasion, the Tu'Lung (a splinter faction the Shou) have been known to smuggle Shou people for the Thayan slave traders in Faerûn. Storm of Zehir Kana makes a brief reappearance as an overland encounter in Storm of Zehir. Using a lore check the PC can identify her as the former seneschal of Crossroad Keep. The player may request that she joins the party, but she replies that her discipline requires she travels alone. She will train the player if requested for 500xp, and can also be attacked should the player chose. Tidbits *"The Way" is one of the two major religions of the Shou-Lung Empire. This would indicate that Kana is of Shou-Lung heritage. * Kana was voiced by Elizabeth Van Meter. References The Unapproachable East Category:Official campaign NPCs